Guillaume Lebon
[thumb|190px|Guillaume Lebon [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Lebon_Guillaume.mp3 Écoutez sa voix sur RS Doublage]] Guillaume Lebon est un acteur français, né le 27 mars 1965. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Paul Walker (décédé en 2014), David Thewlis, Peter Sarsgaard, Eric Close, Eric McCormack, Raphael Sbarge et David Spade, ainsi qu'une des voix de Sam Rockwell, Mark Pellegrino, Enrico Colantoni, Ian Bohen, Barry Pepper et James Roday (dont la série Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui). Dans l'animation, il est notamment la voix du personnage L de l’''anime'' Death Note, de Rémy dans le film d'animation Ratatouille ou encore celle de Cyril Figgis dans la série d'animation Archer. Il est également la voix de Wheatley dans le jeu vidéo Portal 2. Biographie Théâtre * 2001 : Le Plus Heureux des trois d'Eugène Labiche, mise en scène par Delphine Lequenne, théâtre du Grenier de Bougival puis Festival d'Avignon * 2003 : Entre-temps, j'ai continué à vivre de Jacques Hadjaje, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre de la Tempête ; reprise en 2013 au Lucernaire * 2004 : Adèle a ses raisons de et mise en scène par Jacques Hadjaje, théâtre du Grenier de Bougival puis Lucernaire * 2009 : Dis leur que la vérité est belle de et mise en scène par Jacques Hadjaje, Lucernaire Filmographie * 1997 : Du côté du Montparnasse : Antoine * 2000 : To the Extreme : le jeune prof * 2002 : Juste au-dessus des trains : l'homme Voxographie : Notes : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Guillaume Lebon a assuré le redoublage. Cinéma Films * Paul Walker dans (11 films) : ** Fast and Furious (2001) : Brian O'Conner ** 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) : Brian O'Conner ** Antartica, prisonniers du froid (2006) : Jerry Shepard ** The Lazarus Project (2008) : Ben Garvey ** Fast and Furious 4 (2009) : Brian O'Conner ** Takers (2010) : John Rahway ** Fast and Furious 5 (2011) : Brian O'Conner ** Hours (2013) : Nolan Hayes ** Fast and Furious 6 (2013) : Brian O'Conner ** Brick Mansions (2014) : Damien Collier ** Fast and Furious 7 (2015) : Brian O'Conner * David Thewlis dans (8 films) : ** Cheeky (2003) : Harry Sankey ** Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (2004) : Remus Lupin ** Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix (2007) : Remus Lupin ** Veronika décide de mourir (2009) : . Blake ** Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé (2009) : Remus Lupin ** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, première partie (2010) : Remus Lupin ** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, deuxième partie (2011) : Remus Lupin ** Hysteria (2014) : Mickey Finn * Peter Sarsgaard dans (8 films) : ** Garden State (2004) : Mark ** La Porte des secrets (2005) : Luke ** Flight Plan (2005) : Gene Carson ** Jarhead : La Fin de l'innocence (2005) : Troy ** Year of the Dog (2007) : Newt ** Détention secrète (2007) : Alan Smith ** Une éducation (2009) : David Goldman ** Les Sept Mercenaires (2016) : Bartholomew 'Bart' Bogue * David Spade dans (6 films) : ** Joe La Crasse (2001) : Joe La Crasse ** La Revanche des losers (2006) : Richie Goodman ** The Ridiculous 6 (2015) : le général Custer ** The Do-Over (2016) : Charlie ** Sandy Wexler (2017) : lui-même ** Father of the Year (2018) : Wayne O'Malley * Sam Rockwell dans (5 films) : ** L'Assassinat de Jesse James par le lâche Robert Ford (2007) : Charlie Ford ** Iron Man 2 (2010) : Justin Hammer ** Cowboys et Envahisseurs (2011) : Doc, le patron du bar ** Cet été-là (2013) : Owen ** Mr. Right (2016) : Mr. Right / Francis * Barry Pepper dans (5 films) : ** La 25e heure (2002) : Frank Slaughtery ** Broken City (2013) : Jack Valliant ** Le Labyrinthe : La Terre brûlée (2015) : Vince ** Monster Cars (2016) : le shériff Rick ** Le Labyrinthe : Le Remède mortel (2018) : Vince * Oded Fehr dans : ** Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) : Carlos Olivera ** Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) : Carlos Olivera ** Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) : Carlos Olivera * Ron Livingston dans : ** Mon vrai père et moi (2006) : Richard Clayton ** Hors du temps (2009) : Gomez ** Conjuring : Les Dossiers Warren (2013) : Roger Perron * Mark Pellegrino dans : ** Benjamin Gates et le Trésor des Templiers (2004) : l'agent Johnson ** Le Nombre 23 (2007) : Kyle Finch ** Mensonges et Faux Semblants (2013) : l'inspecteur Welch * Bob Hope dans : ** En route vers Rio (1947) : Hot Lips Barton ** En route vers Bali (1952) : Harold Gridley * Matthew Macfadyen dans : ** Orgueil et Préjugés (2005) : M. Darcy ** Anna Karénine (2012) : Oblonsky, le frère d'Anna * Colin Firth dans : ** A Single Man (2009) : George ** St. Trinian's 2 : The Legend of Fritton's Gold (2009) : Geoffrey Thwaites * Jonathan Sadowski dans : ** Vendredi 13 (2009) : Wade ** Chroniques de Tchernobyl (2012) : Paul * Hank Azaria dans : ** Les Schtroumpfs (2011) : Gargamel ** Les Schtroumpfs 2 (2013) : Gargamel * Christian McKay dans : ** Rush (2013) : Alexander Hesketh ** Florence Foster Jenkins (2016) : Earl Wilson * 1995 : Hackers : Dade Murphy (Jonny Lee Miller) * 1999 : Judas Kiss : Junior Armstrong (Simon Baker) * 2000 : Road Trip : Rubin (Paulo Costanzo) * 2002 : American Party, Van Wilder relations publiques : Richard Bagg (Daniel Cosgrove) * 2002 : Abîmes : Lieutenant Stephen Coors (Scott Foley) * 2004 : Scooby-Doo 2 : les monstres se déchaînent : Patrick (Seth Green) * 2004 : Rendez-vous avec une star : Pete Monash (Topher Grace) * 2004 : Cellular : Ryan (Chris Evans) * 2004 : Cabin Fever : Jeff (Joey Kern) * 2004 : La Plus Belle Victoire : Dieter Prohl (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) * 2004 : Nous étions libres : Julian Elsworth (Gabriel Hogan) * 2004 : Ray : Quincy Jones (Larenz Tate) * 2005 : Hooligans : Steve Dunham (Marc Warren) * 2005 : Serial noceurs : Sack Lodge (Bradley Cooper) * 2005 : The Constant Gardener : Arthur Hammond (Richard McCabe) * 2005 : Baby-Sittor : Tate Donovan (Howard Plummer) * 2005 : Rent : Mark Cohen (Anthony Rapp) * 2006 : Ultraviolet : Garth (William Fichtner) * 2006 : Inside Man : L'Homme de l'intérieur : Sergent Collins (Victor Colicchio) * 2006 : Fast Food Nation : Pete (Ethan Hawke) * 2006 : Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny : Mic Host (Paul F. Tompkins) * 2006 : À la recherche du bonheur : Jay Twisle (Brian Howe) * 2006 : Hollywoodland : Russ Taylor (Brad William Henke) * 2006 : Playboy à saisir : Gun Salesman (Rob Corddry) * 2006 : Little Man : Richard (Fred Stoller) * 2007 : Un cœur invaincu : Daniel Pearl (Dan Futterman) * 2007 : Joyeuses Funérailles : Justin (Ewen Bremner) * 2007 : Cours toujours Dennis : Dennis Doyle (Simon Pegg) * 2008 : Les Copains des Neiges : Dan (Michael Teigen) * 2008 : Braquage à l'anglaise : Dave Shilling (Daniel Mays) * 2008 : Beethoven nouvelle star : Eddie (Jonathan Silverman) * 2008 : Benjamin Gates et le Livre des secrets : Connor Hamilton (Ty Burrell) * 2009 : Vic le Viking : Tjure (Nic Romm) * 2010 : Mesures exceptionnelles : Pete Stuphen (Alan Ruck) * 2010 : Biutiful : Zanc (Rubén Ochandiano) * 2011 : This Must Be the Place : Ernie Ray (Shea Whigham) * 2011 : Fright Night : Peter Vincent (David Tennant) * 2011 : Contagion : Dave (Larry Clarke) * 2011 : Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne : Dupond (Nick Frost) * 2012 : Le Territoire des loups : Luke Lewenden (James Badge Dale) * 2012 : Recherche Bad Boys désespérément : Joe Morelli (Jason O'Mara) * 2012 : Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu : William le Troll (Peter Hambleton) * 2012 : 21 Jump Street : le principal Dadier (Jake Johnson) * 2013 : Mariage à l'anglaise : Dan (Stephen Merchant) * 2013 : Bad Words : l'annonceur des mots de la « Plume d'Or » (Steve Witting) * 2014 : Blackout total : officier Walter (Bill Burr) * 2014 : Paddington : le chauffeur de Taxi (Matt Lucas) * 2014 : American Sniper : agent Snead (Eric Close) * 2015 : Pixels : le présentateur du championnat de jeu d'arcade en 1982 (Dan Aykroyd) * 2015 : Enfant 44 : Andrej / Vlad (Paddy Considine) * 2015 : Gridlocked : Maddox (Richard Gunn) * 2015 : Legend : Jack McVitie (Sam Spruell) * 2016 : Absolutely Fabulous, le film : Joel (Mark Gatiss) * 2016 : The Belko Experiment : ? * 2016 : Joyeux Bordel ! : Tim (Andrew Leeds) * 2017 : Transformers: The Last Knight : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Hitman and Bodyguard : Garrett (Sam Hazeldine) * 2017 : La Tour sombre : Lon (Nicholas Pauling) * 2017 : Le Grand Jeu : Harrison Wellstone (J. C. MacKenzie) * 2017 : Killing Gunther : Blake (Taran Killam) * 2018 : Horse Soldiers : Brian (Taylor Sheridan) * 2018 : Un raccourci dans le temps : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Super Troopers 2 : Robert « Rabbit » Roto (Erik Stolhanske) * 2018 : The Guilty : Asger Holm (Jakob Cedergren) * 2018 : Le Retour de Mary Poppins : Hamilton Gooding / le blaireau (Jeremy Swift) * 2018 : Seconde Chance : Arthur (Dan Bucatinsky) Films d'animation * Les Aventures extraordinaires du Père Noël : Wisk * Babes in Toyland : Tom Piper * 1955 : La Belle et le Clochard : le Clochard (3e doublage en 1997) * 1994 : Richard au pays des livres magiques : Horreur / Dragon * 1994 : Le Cygne et la Princesse : le prince Arthur * 1995 : Youbi, le petit pingouin : Youbi (Doublage de 2007) * 1996 : Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs : Aladdin * 1997 : Le Cygne et la Princesse 2 : le prince Arthur * 1998 : La Mouette et le Chat : Zorba * 1998 : Le Cygne et la Princesse 3 : le prince Arthur * 2001 : La Belle et le Clochard 2 : le Clochard * 2004 : Barbie : Cœur de princesse : le conseiller de la Cour * 2006 : Les Rebelles de la forêt : voix additionnelles * 2007 : Ratatouille : Rémy * 2007 : Barbie : Magie de l'arc-en-ciel : Faben * 2008 : Volt, star malgré lui : Louis * 2008 : Barbie : Mariposa : le prince Carlos * 2009 : Là-haut : Dug * 2010 : Yogi l'ours : Ranger Smith * 2010 : Alpha et Oméga : Shakey * 2011 : Gnoméo et Juliette : Flamingo * 2011 : Rio : Mauro * 2012 : Hôtel Transylvanie : Wayne * 2012 : Tad l'explorateur : À la recherche de la cité perdue : Momie * 2012 : Sammy 2 : Klakson * 2013 : Epic : La Bataille du royaume secret : Mub * 2013 : Le vent se lève : Honjo * 2015 : Le Voyage d'Arlo : Coup de tonnerre * 2016 : Le Monde de Dory : Rudder * 2017 : La passion Van Gogh : le lieutenant Paul-Eugène Milliet * 2017 : Lego Ninjago, le film : le journaliste TV * 2018 : Cro Man : Mésange vocale * 2018 : Hôtel Transylvanie 3 : Des vacances monstrueuses : Wayne * 2018 : Destination Pékin ! : PierreDoublage SND uniquement * 2019 : Terra Willy, planète inconnue : Papa * 2019 : Toy Story 4 : le père de Bonnie Télévision Téléfilms * Eric Close dans : ** La vérité en face (1995) : Chris Gallagher ** La bonne étoile (2001) : Mark McCune ** Le Crash du vol 323 (2004) : Tom Price ** Péchés de jeunesse (2010) : Jack Powell ** La Femme de trop (2010) : Ben Beck * Paul McGillion dans : ** Loin du cœur (2008) : Ben ** Au bénéfice du doute (2010) : Mike Carlake ** L'ange de Noël (2011) : Scott Walker ** Loin des yeux, loin du cœur (2014) : Graham Westlake ** Le destin au bout du fil (2016) : Larry Meyers * Eric McCormack dans : ** Audrey Hepburn, une vie (2000) : Mel Ferrer ** L'Homme aux mille visages (2010) : Clark Rockefeller ** Un tueur au visage d'ange (2013) : Inspecteur Sullivan ** Un Noël paradisiaque (2016) : Max Wingford * Ethan Erickson dans : ** Pour les yeux de Taylor (2011) : Eddie Avedon ** J'ai épousé une star (2012) : Matt Swift ** Noël au bout des doigts (2013) : Dan Ryebeck * Patrick Dempsey dans : ** Au cœur du scandale (1996) : Harrison Burns ** Vingt mille lieues sous les mers (1997) : Pierre Arronax ** Crime et Châtiment (1998) : Rodya Raskolnikov * Ari Cohen dans : ** Cyclone, catégorie 6 : Le choc des tempêtes (2004) : Dan London ** Dans la vie d'une autre (2006) : Steve Morgan * 1999 : Silence coupable : Michael (Philip Lester) * 1999 : Le prix d'un cœur brisé : Mike (Robert C. Treveiler) * 2000 : Un intrus dans la famille : Rebel Clark (Sebastian Roché) * 2002 : Une famille déchirée : Patrick Mulvaney (Jacob Pitts) * 2003 : Crazylove : Michael (Bruno Campos) * 2003 : Un papa tombé du ciel : Franky (Rainer Frank) * 2004 : Qui veut m'épouser ? : Todd Doherty (Bradley Cooper) * 2005 : Fausses Disparitions : Vince / Roger (Victor Browne) * 2006 : Mariage contrarié : Mark Lucas (Ken Marino) * 2007 : L'amour à l'horizon : Larry (David Shatraw) * 2007 : Mémoire du passé : Ash Summer (Mark Humphrey) * 2008 : Une leçon de vie : Brad Cohen (James Wolk) * 2008 : Un Noël recomposé : Tom Baer-Noll (Steven Eckholdt) * 2008 : Contamination : la menace venue d'ailleurs : Knutt Jourgensen (Jesse Todd) * 2008 : Confessions d'une star : Sam, le manager (Justin Louis) * 2008 : L'obsession d'une mère : Michael (Martin Thibaudeau) * 2009 : Impact : Opération chaos : Roland Emerson (Benjamin Sadler) * 2009 : Amour rime avec toujours : Gabe Sanchez (David Lascher) * 2010 : Quand l'amour ne suffit plus : L'Histoire de Lois Wilson : Bill (Barry Pepper) * 2010 : Une famille sous l’avalanche : Reed (Lane Edwards) * 2011 : Un prince pas très charmant : Christopher (Brian McGovern) * 2012 : Catastrophe en plein ciel : Jake Ross (David Chokachi) * 2012 : La onzième victime : Matt Leonard (David Lewis) * 2012 : Coup de foudre à 3 temps : Jack (Andrew McCarthy) * 2013 : Maternité à risque : Mitch Bennet (David Julian Hirsh) * 2013 : Sacrifice : Radim Bureš (Jan Budař) * 2013 : Si Noël m'était conté : Paul Martinson (Matt Baram) * 2014 : Rendez-moi mon bébé : le chef du personnel (Raphael Sbarge) * 2017 : Un baiser au coin du feu : Steve Reynolds (Paul Greene) * 2018 : Psych: The Movie : Shawn Spencer (James Roday) Séries télévisées * Raphael Sbarge dans : ** Sept à la maison (1996) : Steven (saison 1, épisode 4) ** Numb3rs (2005) : Malcolm Galway (saison 2, épisode 4) ** Prison Break (2008-2009) : Ralph Becker ** Lie to Me (2010) : Richard Prosser (saison 2, épisode 12) ** The Defenders (2010) : Walter (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011) : Davis Scofield (saison 1, épisode 1) ** Super Hero Family (2011) : inspecteur O'Bannon (saison 1, épisode 19) ** Once Upon a Time (depuis 2011-) : Archibald « Archie » Hopper / Jiminy Cricket ** Esprits criminels (2012) : Carl Finster (saison 8, épisode 9) ** Castle (2013) : . Darrell Meeks (saison 5, épisode 20) ** Stalker (2015) : Drew Summers (saison 1, épisode 12) ** Hawaii 5-0 (2015) : Sam Alexander (saison 5, épisode 18) ** iZombie (2015) : Richard « Rick » DePalma (saison 2, épisode 4) ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2016) : Leo Chadmont (saison 7, épisode 12) ** Better Call Saul (2016) : (saison 2, épisode 7) ** Bates Motel (2017) : George Lowery (saison 5, épisode 5) * Eric McCormack dans : ** Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue (1997) : John Virgil (saison 3, épisode 9) ** Will et Grace (1998-2006) : Will Truman ** Dead Like Me (2004) : Ray Summers ** Monk (2008) : James Novak (saison 7, épisode 7) ** La Menace Andromède (2008) : Jack Nash ** New York, unité spéciale (2009) : Vance Shepard (saison 11, épisode 2) ** Perception (2012-2015) : Dr. Daniel Pierce ** Les Mystères de Laura (2015) : Dr. Andrew Devlin (saison 1, épisode 16) ** Les Voyageurs du temps (2016-) : Grant MacLaren * David Eigenberg dans : ** Sex and the City (1999-2004) : Steve Brady ** Les 4400 (2004) : Carl Morrissey (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Everwood (2004) : Chris Templeman (saison 3, épisode 6) ** Les Experts (2006) : Gavin McGill (saison 7, épisode 3) ** Monk (2007) : Tim Hayden (saison 5, épisode 11) ** Esprits criminels (2010) : agent Russell Goldman (saison 5, épisode 14) ** Justified (2010) : Arnold Pinter ** Private Practice (2011) : Franck (saison 4, épisode 16) ** Castle (2011) : Peter Connelly (saison 3, épisode 18) * Jonathan Silverman dans : ** Friends (1995) : . Franzblau (saison 1, épisode 23) ** In Case of Emergency (2007) : Harry Kennison ** Numb3rs (2008) : Kurt Young (saison 5, épisode 3) ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2011) : Gerald Jameson (saison 3, épisode 5) ** Monday Mornings (2013) : . John Lieberman ** New York, unité spéciale (2014) : Josh Galloway (saison 15, épisode 15) ** Castle (2016) : Alan Masters (saison 8, épisode 19) ** Scandal (2018) : Robert Bacall (saison 7, épisode 11) * Eric Close dans : ** Dark Skies : L'Impossible Vérité (1996-1997) : John Loengar ** Un agent très secret (1999-2000) : Michael Wiseman ** FBI : Portés disparus (2002-2009) : Martin Fitzgerald ** Esprits criminels (2010) : inspecteur Matt Spicer (saison 5, épisode 23) ** American Horror Story (2011) : Hugo Langdon ** Chaos (2011) : Michael Dorset ** Suits, avocats sur mesure (2011-2015) : Travis Tanner ** New York, unité spéciale (2012) : Colin Barnes (saison 13, épisode 20) * Bruno Campos dans : ** Jesse (1998-2000) : Diego Vasquez ** Nip/Tuck (2004-2005) : . Quentin Costa ** Cold Case : Affaires classées (2006) : Ramon Delgado (saison 4, épisode 9) ** Numb3rs (2009) : Randall Nespola (saison 5, épisode 14) ** Castle (2009) : Calvin Creason (saison 1, épisode 4) ** Private Practice (2010) : Dr. Scott Barker (saison 3, épisode 15) ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires (2010) : Dr. Luis Navarro (saison 6, épisode 5) * Scott Cohen dans : ** Gilmore Girls (2000-2003) : Max Medina ** Cashmere Mafia (2008) : Nicholas Branch (saison 1, épisode 5) ** New York, section criminelle (2009) : Neil Hayes-Fitzgerald (saison 8, épisode 1) ** Castle (2010) : le lieutenant Holliwell (saison 2, épisode 21) ** Unforgettable (2011) : . Sam Barlow (saison 1, épisode 11) ** Pan Am (2011-2012) : Everett Henson * Enrico Colantoni dans : ** Missing : Disparus sans laisser de trace (2003) : Charles Denton (saison 1, épisode 13) ** Flashpoint (2008-2012) : Gregory Parker ** Person of Interest (2011-2016) : Carl Elias ** Cracked (2013) : Mike De Soto (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Remedy (2014-2015) : Allen Conner ** Ransom (2017) : Joe Morris (saison 1, épisode 4) * Paul McGillion dans : ** Stargate Atlantis (2004-2009) : Dr. Carson Beckett ** V (2010) : Dr. Lawrence Parker (saison 1, épisode 11) ** Against the Wall (2011) : Sam Burns (saison 1, épisode 10) ** Supernatural (2009 / 2015) : Jim Grossman / Peter Harper ** The Whispers (2015) : Paul Wheeler (saison 1, épisode 4) ** Flash (depuis 2018-) : Earl Cox * Ian Bohen dans : ** Teen Wolf (2011-2017) : Peter Hale ** Mentalist (2012) : Richard Eldridge (saison 4, épisode 15) ** Breakout Kings (2012) : Pete Gillies ** Major Crimes (2012) : Daniel Dunn ** The Client List (2013) : Adam (saison 2, épisode 12) ** Beauty and the Beast (2014) : Pete Franco (saison 2, épisode 10) * David Spade dans : ** Voilà ! (1997-2003) : Dennis Finch ** Touche pas à mes filles (2004-2005) : C. J. Barnes ** Leçons sur le mariage (2007-2013) : Russel Dunbar ** Lady Dynamite (2017) : lui-même (saison 2, épisode 7) * Jesse Spencer dans : ** Dr House (2004-2012) : Dr. Robert Chase ** Chicago Fire (depuis 2012-) : Matthew Casey ** Chicago PD (depuis 2014-) : Matthew Casey ** Chicago Med (2017) : Matthew Casey (saison 2, épisode 14) * Jason O'Mara dans : ** Life on Mars (2008-2009) : Sam Tyler ** Vegas (2012-2013) : Jack Lamb ** The Good Wife (2013-2014) : Damian Boyle ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (depuis 2016-) : Jeffrey Mace * Kristoffer Polaha dans : ** Life Unexpected (2010-2011) : Nate « Baze » Bazile ** Ringer (2011-2012) : Henry Butler ** Backstrom (2015) : Peter Niedermayer ** Hawaii 5-0 (2015) : Hank Weber (saison 6, épisode 8) * Balthazar Getty dans : ** Pasadena (2001-2002) : Nate Greeley ** Charmed (2003-2004) : Richard Montana * Jack Yang dans : ** New York, unité spéciale (2004) : Ricky Yao (saison 6, épisode 2) ** XIII, la série (2012) : Winslow Wong * James Roday dans : ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2006-2014) : Shawn Spencer ** Fear Itself (2008) : Carlos the Groom (saison 1, épisode 4) * Eric Winter dans : ** Brothers and Sisters (2007-2008) : Jason McCallister ** Good Doctor (2017) : * Shawn Hatosy dans : ** Southland (2009-2013) : Sammy Bryant ** Esprits Criminels (2011) : Jimmy Hall (saison 7, épisode 10) * Mark Pellegrino dans : ** Being Human (2011-2014) : James Bishop ** Revolution (2012-2013) : le capitaine Jeremy Baker * Thomas Sadoski dans : ** The Newsroom (2012-2014) : Don Keefer ** Life in Pieces (depuis 2015) : Matt Short * Peter Sarsgaard dans : ** The Slap (2015) : Hector ** Wormwood (2017) : Frank Olsen * Chris Diamantopoulos dans : ** Good Girls Revolt (2015-2016) : Evan Phinnaeus « Finn » Woodhouse ** Les Jeunes Aventuriers (2018) : Patrick McKenna / Terry McKenna * Dans Stargate SG-1 : ** Aldwin (William de Vry) (épisodes 3.12 et 3.13) ** Monk (Terry Chen) (épisode 3.20) ** Un chirurgien (épisode 5.11) ** Un policier : (épisode 6.10) ** Eamon (Patrick Currie) (épisode 7.08) ** M'zel (Mark Gibbon) (épisodes 7.16 et 8.10) ** Pénégal (épisode 8.02) * 1995-1996 : Les Sœurs Reed : Brian Cordovas (Joe Flanigan) * 1996-1999 : Poltergeist : Les Aventuriers du surnaturel : le père Philip Callaghan (Patrick Fitzgerald) * 1996-2000 : Pacific Blue : T. C. Calloway (Jim Davidson) * 1997-2000 : Un cas pour deux : Dr. Johannes Voss (Mathias Herrmann) * 1997-2001 : Alerte à Malibu : Jack J. D. Darius (Michael Bergin) * 1998-2002 : Pour le meilleur... ? : Dean Winston (D. W. Moffett) * 1999 : Sex and the City : Jack (Bradley Cooper) (saison 2, épisode 4) * 1999-2002 : Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière : Josh (David Lascher) * 2000 : Rex, chien flic : Harald Seiz (Marc Richter) (saison 6, épisode 5) * 2000-2002 : Dark Angel : Calvin « Sketchy » Theodore (Richard Gunn) * 2000-2002 : Nikki : Jupiter (Toby Huss) * 2000-2002 : Spin City : Charlie Crawford (Charlie Sheen) * 2000-2010 : Giovanna, commissaire : commissaire Luca Benvenuto (Simone Corrente) * 2002 : First Monday : Jerry Klein (Christopher Wiehl) * 2002-2003 : Pour le meilleur et le pire : Doug Barber (Justin Louis) * 2002-2004 : Jeremiah : Lee Chen (Byron Lawson) * 2002-2005 : Un, dos, tres : Juan Taberner (Alfonso Lara) * 2002-2006 : Monk : Gavin Lloyd (Ben Bass) / Pierre Lacoste (Maurice Godin) (saison 4, épisode 5) et Patel (David Ackert) (saison 4, épisode 16) * 2003 : New York, unité spéciale : Marvin Bryson (Jim Titus) et Preston Bennett (Fred Weller) (saison 4, épisode 16) * 2003-2004 : 24 heures chrono : Chase Edmunds (James Badge Dale) * 2004 : Karen Sisco : Arvin Worley (Christian Camargo) (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2004 : Deadwood : Henry Weston Smith (Ray McKinnon) * 2005-2007 : Preuve à l'appui : ADA Jeffrey Brandau (Ethan Sandler) * 2006 : Le Destin de Lisa : Renaud Kowlaski (Manuel Cortez) * 2006-2010 : Old Christine : Matthew (Hamish Linklater) * 2009-2010 : Parents par accident : Davis (Nicolas Wright) * 2009-2011 : Hawthorne : Infirmière en chef : Ray Stein (David Julian Hirsh) * 2009-2011 : Gossip Girl : Damian Daalgard (Kevin Zegers) * 2010 : Physique ou chimie : Jorge (Sergio Mur) * 2010- : Meurtres à Sandhamn : Thomas (Jakob Cedergren) * 2011 : Nick Cutter et les Portes du temps : Lord Henry Merchant (Stephen Hogan) (saison 5, épisode 3) * 2011 : Terra Nova : Dr. Malcolm Wallace (Rod Hallett) * 2011-2014 : Rizzoli and Isles : lieutenant-colonel Charles « Casey » Jones (Chris Vance) * 2011-2014 : Falling Skies : Dr. Michael Harris (Steven Weber) et Dr. Roger Kadar (Robert Sean Leonard) * 2011-2014 : Drop Dead Diva : Owen French (Lex Medlin) * 2011-2017 : Episodes : Sean Lincoln (Stephen Mangan) * 2012-2014 : True Blood : Steve Newlin (Michael McMillian) (saisons 5 à 7) * 2012- : Elementary : Sherlock Holmes (Jonny Lee Miller) * 2015 : The Big Bang Theory : Dave (Stephen Merchant) * 2015 : Battle Creek : Phil Dunaway (Eddie McClintock) (saison 1, épisode 12) * 2015 : Hemlock Grove : Aitor Quantic (Richard Gunn) * 2015-2016 : The Royals : Ted Pryce (Oliver Milburn) * 2015- : Madam Secretary : Michael « Mike B » Barrow (Kevin Rahm) * 2016 : Shoot the Messenger : Dan Keele (Matt Baram) * 2016 : Divorce : George Valdito (Jim Bracchitta) * 2016-2018 : Falling Water : Bill Boerg (Zak Orth) * 2017 : Ghost Wars : Paolo Jones (Andrew Moxham) * 2017 : Angie Tribeca : Sperbe Pennington (Rob Huebel) * 2017 : Mindhunter : professeur Leo Buchanan (Thomas Philip O'Neill) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2017 : Fearless : Luke (Sam Crane) * 2017- : The Gifted : Reed Strucker (Stephen Moyer) * 2017- : American Gods : M. Monde (Crispin Glover) * 2018 : Everything Sucks! : Ken Messner (Patch Darragh) * 2018 : The Deuce : Lance Minx (?) * 2018 : Titans : Niles Caulder / Chef, leader de la Doom Patrol (Bruno Bichir) * 2018- : Barry : le lieutenant Loach (John Pirruccello) * 2018- : Succession : Connor Roy (Alan Ruck) * 2018- : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Sabrina : George Hawthorne (Bronson Pinchot) Séries d'animation * ReBoot : Matrix * Les Loonatics : Tech E. Coyote * Sammy et Scooby en folie : Robby * Chris Colorado : le docteur Storm * Aladdin : Aladdin * Les As de la jungle * Pierre Lapin * 2006-2007 : Death Note : L * depuis 2009 : Archer : Cyril Figgis Jeux vidéo * Kingdom Hearts (2002) : Aladdin * Freelancer (2003) : Edison Trent * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) : Sparx * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) : Sparx * Mass Effect (2007) : Kirrahe / voix additionnelles * Bioshock (2007) : voix additionnelles * La Légende de Spyro : Naissance d'un dragon (2008) : Sparx * Dragon Age: Origins (2009) : Uldred * Risen (2009) : Kalib * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) : Harry Flynn * League Of Legends (2009) : Malphite * Portal 2 (2011) : Wheatley * Heavy Rain (2010) : le psychologue d'Ethan * Uncharted 3 : L'Illusion de Drake (2011) : Harry Flynn (multijoueur uniquement) * Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) : le guerrier Sith (Maraudeur, Ravageur) * Lego Le Seigneur des anneaux (2012) : Éomer * Rage (2011) : voix additionnelles * Borderlands 2 (2012) : Axton / voix additionnelles * Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock (2012) : le 11e Docteur * The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) : voix additionnelles * Lego Le Hobbit (2014) : voix additionnelles * The Order: 1886 (2015) : voix additionnelles * Battlefield Hardline (2015) : voix additionnelles * Bloodborne (2015) : / voix additionnelles * Fallout 4 (2015) : voix additionnelles * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) : Harry Flynn (multijoueur uniquement) * Assassin's Creed Odyssey (2018) : Différents types d'ennemies * Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) : voix additionnelles Commentaires * Dans le film d'animation Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs en 1996, Guillaume Lebon remplace Paolo Domingo pour le rôle d'Aladdin. Ce dernier le doublait dans les deux premiers films. Dans les jeux Kingdom Hearts, Guillaume Lebon double Aladdin dans Kingdom Hearts et c'est Paolo Domingo qui le double dans Kingdom Hearts 2. * Dans le jeu vidéo Uncharted 2: Among Thieves sorti en 2009, deux autres comédiens doublent le personnage d'Harry Flynn. Guillaume Lebon retrouvera le personnage à partir Uncharted 3 : L'Illusion de Drake. Notes et références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Guillaume Lebon sur RS Doublage Lebon Guillaume Lebon Guillaume Catégorie:Fiche sur RS Doublage Lebon Guillaume